Another Way
by silverpaint
Summary: A different way that Sesshomaru and Rin could have met. Rin as a child.


"Quiet, everyone!" Kagome called.

The chaos still went on.

"QUIET, EVERYONE!" Kagome yelled, her patience breaking.

The chaos stopped, and Kagome found herself being stared at by a group of around about ten children and one demon. Their ages varied from five to eleven, excluding Shippo who was fifty in human years.

Among the children was Kohaku, and a young girl by the name of Rin. Kohaku was the oldest, eleven years old, and Rin was eight. Rin was not yet a friend of anyone's. She was an orphan, the only one there. She had a muddy kimono, grass-stained, and her face had smears of dirt on it. She could not talk, and quietly kept to herself, lurking in a corner by the door. She had no shoes, and her feet had scabs on the soles. Her arms were covered by her kimono, but if the sleaves were pushed up, you would have seen brusies covering her skin. She had been mixed in with the rest of the village children, when Kagome had done her rounds.

For you see, Kagome was starting a school for young children in Kaede's village. There had been no leads on Naraku or any of the shards, so she had decided to start a school for a while, with Sango, Kaede and Miroku. Inuyasha was offered, but he said he couldn't stand that, and went... somewhere. He didn't tell anyone where.

"Right!" said Kagome, clapping her hands together. "Hands up who can read!"

Kohaku, Shippo and a few older ones (such as eight, nine, ten) raised their hands.

"Oh." Kagome looked a little put out. "Well, the ones who read, go with Sango and Miroku, the ones who can't read, go with I and Kaede. Okay?"

The class divided into two halfs. The majority was in the group who couldn't read.

"So, Sango and Miroku's group will go outside and-"

Suddenly, a crash came from outside. The children were startled, and some of them twisted around and looked at the door. The door flew open, and a demon came in. It was in the shape of a human, but by it's purple glowing eyes, and the red horns on the top of it's head, they could tell it was a demon. The children screamed. Kohaku clenched his fists, wishing he had not left his weapon in Kaede's hut. Sango had also left her boomerang there, and Kagome had left her bow. Miroku had left his staff, and could not use the Wind Tunnel for fear for sucking in a child. Kaede and Shippo could not fight against this demon.

The demon grabbed hold of the nearest child and held it's sword to the child's throat. The child he had captured was Rin. "Let me kill this child," the demon hissed, "and I will spare the rest of you."

The rest of the children relaxed. "Let her be killed," shouted out one bold child, "She doesn't matter, she's a urchin." The other children nodded in agreement, (except for Kohaku and Shippo of course).

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo and Kohaku knew that the demon would not stop even if it killed the child. It would carry on killing, until they were all dead. And even so, they could leave a innocent life to be killed. Could they?

The demon, upon hearing the children sentence Rin to death, drew his blade across her throat. The other children blanched, unknowing that the death would be carried out in such a bloody way. Miroku closed his eyes in sadness. The demon let Rin's body slide to the floor, and leering, tried to grab another child. The children screamed, and started running about all over the place.

For the second time that day, the door flew open. This time, however, the door flew off it's hinges. It landed on the other side of the room, thankfully not hitting anyone. A man stepped into the room. He was clearly a demon, but he was in human form. He looked quite like Inuyasha, with long silver hair and amber eyes. He, however, did not have dog ears. He had pointed ears. There were two dark-purple stripes on each side of his face, and across his right wrist. He was missing his left arm. There was a blue cresent moon on his forehead. His face was blank, emotionless. A fluffy cream piece of fur was over his right shoulder. He wore two swords at his side.

It was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.

Four people reconised him at once. The others were merely frightened because of his powerful aura. The demon did not know what to think of this other engulfed the room.

Sesshomaru stepped neatly forward, walking towards the lesser demon. The demon froze, unsure what to do. Sesshomaru reached the demon, and before it could do anything, slayed it with a swing of his claws. The demon fell to the floor, but the humans remained still, trying to work out what Sesshomaru would do next.

Sesshomaru turned to go, and was nearly out the door when he stopped. He looked back. The children and adults held their breath. He turned again, and walked to where Rin's body lay. He looked down at her. He took out the Tenseiga, and cut the air above and around her body. He sheathed the sword, and walked to go. Before he had gone, Rin opened her eyes. The rest of the room were stunned. Some, because she had come back from the dead, and some, because they were shocked Sesshomaru saved her.

Rin sat up. She looked at Sesshomaru's retreating back. There was something strange in the girl's eyes. Rin stood up, and without hesistation, ran after Sesshomaru. Nobody tried to stop her. The older ones knew, that Sesshomaru had taken Rin's eternal loyalty with him.

Rin caught up with Sesshomaru. She walked behind him. She asked, "Can Rin follow you?"

Sesshomaru stopped. He did not look behind him. He had known she was there, but he not expected this. _Through,_ he thought, _either way, if she follows me or not, she will go away or die. I do not care for mortals._ "This Sesshomaru does not care what you do." he answered.

Rin smiled. She ran to walk at his side. "Then Rin will follow you!" she declared, smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her, for a second. He was bewildered, through he did not show it. _I told her I did not care,_ he thought, _but she smiles as if I had accepted. _Sesshomaru took in her appearence._ If she is serious about following me, _he thought_, just like Jaken does, I am going to have to make sure she looks fit to walk beside a demon lord. _Realising what he was thinking, he inwardly scowled._ This Sesshomaru does not care for humans, and never will, he stubbornly thought. Never._

* * *

**Hey! Another Inuyasha oneshot! This one was based on a dream... Anyway yay! Sesshomaru and Rin! Yay! Sorry... I'm a bit hyper right now.**


End file.
